User talk:Sambrook the otter
YES, IRST POST!!! Update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW). WINK Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re- graphic novel for tirborath, right? hmm . . . I'll have something tomorrow- a rough script for the first page or so. WTH, i'll start now! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, update on irborath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) actually, my second! I already had an archive, thanks to Zaran. I'm busy here, as you can tell. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Whaddaya mean? She has grey fur and a white underbelly. Or, do you have a Marlfox book cover with a Marlfox on it? Like that if ye do. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge, this is a big'un!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) i don't know how to write in Graphic novel script format, but being a screenwriter, I know how to do a movie script, so that's how I formatted it. Enjoy! If you don't understand the terminology, ask me. yeah, I cheated on the descriptions. EXT ARIEAL SHOT MOSSFLOWER WOODS A red dot can faintly be seen. The sunrise is awash in many intense and glorious colors onto the clouds; many shades of blue, orange, purples, pink, red all decorate the sky on the horizon. EXT MOSSFLOWER WOODS OUTER WALL OF ABBEY One of the gates is ajar. Superimpose: Hmm… looks like it’s going to be another crisp, beautiful autumn day. EXT REDWALL ABBEY GROUNDS BY GATEHOUSE RECORDER A window is in the wall. A middle aged squirrel maid with glasses holding a quill pen peers out dreamily. She is smiling. Superimpose: From my window I see our Abbey grounds and oh how beautiful 'tis. I watch as the dead, many-hued leaves rustle and sigh as a playful breeze sweeps them away. They are brought before the glorious morning. The sunrise is awash many intense and glorious colors onto the clouds; many shades of blue, orange, purples, pink, red all decorate the sky on this wonderful morning. INT GATEHOUSE RECORDER The squirrel maid begins writing. A faint SCRATH is heard as she puts pen to paper. Superimpose:The sun also seems to make our abbey stones become a pink-rosy hue with the walls providing a relief contrast and sense of security. Tis quite a marvelous sight to behold. I only wish I could be out there enjoying it before morning becomes alive with abbey life. But it cannot be so, I am duty bound to be our recorder. INT GREAT HALL TAPESTRY OF MARTIN THE WARRIOR The sword of Martin the Warrior hangs over the Tapestry. The pommel is red, carved in shape of a rose, and the hilt is bound with black leather. The blade,and metal holding the pommelstone in place are all the same silvery-white shade. However, the crosspiece is whiter and newer looking. Superimpose: I am fairly new at it, but I am still eager to learn all about it. I am told by the last recorder, Brother Maltirks, that the job comes with its pleasures and its problems, one of which I believe I just relayed to you. But here is where I have good news, for the last several seasons I have been working on a writing, actually more of an account of the lives of many creatures. I must give many, many thanks to the kind abbey dwellers who have told me all they know about that long off tale. I have pieced together the stories to create the tale of "Tirborath." I have just finished it and I am to share the writings to all of Redwall (and yourself). PAGE TWO INT GATEHOUSE RECORDER The maid closed the large leather bound journal. The contents look as if they had once been burned. EXT ABBEY GROUNDS We can see her closer- wearing a brown shawl over a brown habit, clutching the book close. EXT ABBEY GROUNDS DOOR TO GREAT HALL The door is open and Dibbuns are flooding out. The squirrel maid has a stern look RECORDER: Hello, what’s this? CLOSE UP DIBBUN SQUIRREL DIBBUN: Da h’abbott sented us to fetch you. He says to maka sure you h’aint fallen asleap and forgetted about e’ story! MEDIUM SHOT RECORDER SQUIRRELS RECORDER: Ah, well, I'm on my way now! PAGE THREE FULL SHOT CAVERN HOLE REDWALLERS The recorder is dragged in with her paws by the Dibbuns. CU CAVERN HOLE REDWALLERS They are all silent, waiting for the story to start. CU CAVERN HOLE RECORDER She has opened up the book. She looks over her glasses at the crowd of eager Redwallers, obviously a bit nervous. RECORDER: Fate, sorrow, love, death, hatred, war. Not too often do these things walk paw in paw, but in the time I will tell you of, they proceeded to do so. The lives I will tell you of are all intertwined by fate one way or another, living as friends and foes . . . (chuckles) Don't worry mate take as long as you need.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 18:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) A quick Q- you said that the squirrel's name was Tallborath, yet the storie's name is Tirborath- do I need to change it? Also, yo mentioned that Tallow was black furred- was that intentonal? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know I'm working on a pic of Esmeralda. But, I stink at wildcats and realistic trees so don't expect it until tomarrow. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on [[A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Great decision of allowing Shieldmaiden to continue your story, she can write it like it was her own Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re change away. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Tis Hollyfire Cool signature! Backgrounds fit you perfectly! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hola, udate on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) I added something. And yes, those are all fabed Redwall weapons. Sella's is Zaran's blade, Tirbit had Orlando's Axe, Alba has Rakkety Tam's claymore (Or should I say doogy's?), Tallow has Martin's sword (wait till you see what I do with THAT!), Rivris had Finnbarr's blades (They're somewhere in the Redwall Gatehouse), And Driko has a ladle. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) BEFORE I FORGET When you Draw Martin's sword in the GN, Make sure that in the picture when I have the recorder talking that the guard is whiter nd newer- looking on Martin's sword than the rest of the blade, but when you show a close up of it else where, make sure that the guard is grey. I'd tell you why, But It'd be a BIG giveaway . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Naughty boar making the blade invincible but making the handguard ordinary silver . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE MTWII Two dead! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ? "=O"? what's that supposed to mean? Or is it a smiley?Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Welcoming As I explained to Shieldmaiden, could we not put "first" etc., on people's talk pages? It trivializes the whole process. --LordTBT Talk! 17:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Sambrook, How you doing? Me bored. Can you look at Hollyfire's Tale? TY. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do your best And i'll love it!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 19:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) a note Redwall the siege is th first 4 episodes. (Yeah, I've seen it) . . . How's the GN going? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) yes, i know, i couldn't really concentrate on it because my brother was SCREAMING IN MY EAR and he kept moving the table. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry the knife is fine.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) have you read update fro A Tale of Two Quests cris started chapter one about to update Tirborath, MTWII, and Tagg quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Addd wot yew like you are the original author, after all. (BTW< LOrd TBT deleted the pic you made of zounzdican for the illustration for Book One. Can you re-upload it?) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) course I want to see What's it called? never mind, I'l just check the upload log. BTW, update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thankee Thankee thankee thankee etc. etc. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, no! It's perfect!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!! I'm thinking about taking off the Matthias pic andletting Zounzdican run the show. What do you think? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK How does it look? BTW, I'll be off for a second- on again ina sec unless something unexpected happens. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm back now! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC)< Sratch that. Bedtime, grrrr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Guess what I'm actually painted a picture of Perrit! You're probably wondering "so what's so amazing about that?" Well all of my paintings are awful but this one actually looks pretty good! I'll upload it tomorrow.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) yo, A Tale of Two Quests AWESOME!!!! read update- first chapter up. After Doomwyte it is . . . . I can't update to night, but iwill in the morning. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The sketch is fine with me matey.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 05:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) wait a min you said Image talk:For Mauran 2.png that you dint have photoshop but to me you said you did so im confuied --Dannflow Talk! 20:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) which is it im not sure im not sure which I have I mean I can do almost any thing the my brother can do but Ive got ps7 he has ps8--Dannflow Talk! 22:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Read yet? Wrote a new story, read it yet? xD Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Feedback This is diffucult.I'm only used to TSWikia and WWikia--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 19:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I still can't do codes on wikia...--BSD Consider yourself struck by an Eclipse! Will you charge me if I request a picture?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Could you draw Pinedance for me? She has blue eyes, walnut colored fur, a blue and green dress, a sling, and netting with green pinecones in it on her back. The reason why I'm asking you to do this is cause I want to see what she looks like in your style. I also asked Clockworthy to do the same thing so I'll be able to see what she looks like in 3 different styles.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) The sling is whirling above her head and she's turning to the right. You don't have to draw the weasel she's about to hit.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) re- email cjd@pipeline.com Though you could just leave a message on my archive page to keep it private, as a note. I'm sorry I haven't updated. BUsy. I'll get the next few pages done soon a I can. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) no im pritty sure its the full thing how would the diff ? can you tell me some thing that you can do in thhe full that you cant in elments I know sorry about the dely been away I have the elments on a disc so I think its the full--Dannflow Talk! 03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ok Ive got the full thing then.... I like making nodding heads if you want me to do anyithing for u on it im just a few clicks away.--Dannflow Talk! 21:18, 26 January 2009 (UTC) SORRY! I didn't read the part of your user page about getting permission until it was too late! SO EXCUSE ME! Prard SNOW! 02:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) k sorry I flipped out... :( Prard SNOW! 02:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) well I can see all of the sig pics, so maybe its just an east coast thing, or more localized, or if your useing something like a school computer it'll probably block all pics. Prard SNOW! 02:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Instructions This is just too overwhelming for someone new. My recommendation is to put your instructions somewhere like here, then say something like 'Hi, if you'd like to learn how to customize your signature click here. Ask me if you have any questions!'. --LordTBT Talk! 03:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Books I started reading Redwall today.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 01:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm about half way in Redwall.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 13:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Fan Fics Over 90?!! Really?! Wow. Yeah, I remember the "good old days," back when it was really just me, you, TBT, Barkjon and Dannflow. Now look, it seems like we get a new user every day! And Fan Fics...all I remember was Chains, Barkjon's Story, and the Unforgivable were pretty much the only ones posted. Then you wrote Tirborath, I started Red Tide, Charie showed up and....BAM!!! 90.....*low whistle* --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:56, 29 January 2009 (UTC) hey do you want me to email you the GN script or is posting it here fine? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:22, 30 January 2009 (UTC) HI Sambrook I was wondering um... What are those two pictures at the bottom of your gallery. (Your user page pictures.)--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 14:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, Is it possible for me to use your pic of me for my avatar and if it is, how? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) pfft U are just as good at Cyberkitty- you just have a different style of drawing. BTW, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Taggerung Quest and A Swordmaid's Journey Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) don't you "pfft" me, young man I meant every word. Still do. BTW, changed battle scene in Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW), about to update if not caught on my computer (Everyb ody thinks I'm asleep, teeheehee!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I get a new archive each month. On the 6th that'll mark me being on for 3 months. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sigs Okey, dokey, Sambrook, thanks for being here! I tried to add a picture of Verdauga, you know, . Everytime I sign my signature (check the Sandbox), the image is never with the rest of the signature! You'll see in a moment. 23:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. How do I put a background with the image: both on my signature? Sorry, Sambrook! Hollyfire the fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair Sambrook Thanks sooooooooooo much! You rock! --Hollyfire the fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair Do You... draw squirrels? I'm not a user yet but i'll probably join in the month and I want my username to be Arrowtail, a squirrel. I've already drawn her before and gotten some pretty good results, but I know you're a good artist and I wanted to know if you could come up with something. Thanks Sambrook! - the future Arrowtail Er... yes and I did one of you... but I for got one minor thing... your sex.... Your male on the picture... sorry. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) That's great! thanks! I'll try to post some art soon! -Arrowtail That's fine. It still looks great! Thanks! Arrowtail 22:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Haha Yeah its good to see you too... in a sense hey i saw that pic you drew its great! i havent even written anything since last time i was on and im not even gonna try to read your guys stories im sure theyre great but im so far behind itll take me FOREVER LOL--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Question, compliment, and conversation Compliment: I just looked at For Zaran re-do, and my response is this. Holy-! You have come a LONG way! Compare this to your older version of this picture. Incredible, I can only imagine what it would look like with color! Question: If you handed Sambrook's Story over to Shieldmaiden, are you writing anything now, or are just the artist? Conversation: May I have your opinion on something? In 600, I have no idea if you've read it recently, but I left off with Harp screaming. Now this is going to sound strange, but cover your ears, close your eyes tightly, and yell. Not out loud, just one of those silent yells to yourself. Now that is what Harp is experiencing. How would you describe that feeling? Words fail me. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Commet on ZA what did you write on the Zaira's Apolgue blog? Lord deleted it so I never got a chance to read it =( Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sambrook I kind of drew a close up on one of your pictures, and I was going to put it on the site (I know I know, I will give you the credit.) --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 02:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) OK? So is is OK if i add some of your art work to my pictures? Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale PLEAASE READ !!!! Also A Swordmaid's Journey Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Cap'n! Sambrook it is one of my best drawings you won't be disappointed!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Can you check out User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest I have a new fanfic . . . yes, another. User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Legend of Llewellyn Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Update Thogh it is NOT what you think. My mindworks in twisted ways- pay attention to every letter of every word. As a note. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ummmm... If I want to commision you for some art for a Fan Fiction, do I just, ask? --Martin2 Speak! 18:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Art request Sambrook, could you please do some art for me? It's for my Fan Fiction, "The Storm". It's of the main villiam Elledis. A.K.A. "The Hooded One". The description is in the last paragraph of Chapter 2 in my Fan fiction the storm Here's the link --Martin2 Speak! 22:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) March freebie name Tobias or Garret/Gareth? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) It just hit me I'm almost done with MTW2! Only a few more chptrs and epilogues. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Picture What do you think of my picture? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'll be uploading a pic soon. A picture of Glamdring Just so you can tel whetehr I'm good enough to draw Martin;s sword. I can't draw living things, so I draw non-alive Though I have trouble with strung bows. . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Info on The Hooded One She carries a plain steel sword and an ebony bow. As for direction, probably looking directly at her. (Not quite sure what you mean by direction???) --Martin2 Speak! 18:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, can we talk? I'm bored, mister artist. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 18:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Uh, update on Hollyfire's Tale? Do you have a fan-fic? I have four, all on my blogs. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 18:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Mmph, yes, one of my favs. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) *shifts nervously* kind of. Right now, I'm working through Martin the Warrior 2, by Shieldmaiden, and Lenna Wildlough the High Rhulain by Ladyamber88. Then... I guess... 600 Strong... Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well, it's intresting to read other people's writing, because you get ideas from them. Just out of curiousity, have you every drawn a snow leopard? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ReMTW2 I have completed my fan fic Martin the warrior II: Return to Noonvale. Yah, I'm a nut. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! No reason. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe, if I ever finish the four that I have! Lol, !Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Sigs I can't figure out how to do a sig with a pic.I'm so smart on that one.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 21:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Can you check out the pictures I uploaded?? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) A sugestion I had. A friend suggested I put the title of my Fan Fiction on the picture you drew for me. (using paint) Do I have permission? --Martin2 Speak! 02:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Preview Picture preview: Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Alrighty mate! Thanks Sambrook here are the details. Tanvar the squirrel is well built and muscular, He has a scar on the left side of his face, it is a burn mark from his left eye to the back of his neck. In short a very large scar. And the whole left eye area is devoid of fur from the burn. And his left ear is shorn in two. I cannot even begin to describe his swords but if you give him a bow and maybe if you want to give him a crosshand spear than that would be cool. He is wearing a short green brown tunic, torn in a few places. No kilts And he is in Mossflower Woods. That is about all, and I do not doubt your skill and I know it was your computer. Have a good day! Your Matey --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Done I finished the previwed pic: heres a link Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I forgot How do I post fan art???--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Why, Sambrook I am surprised: What manners! JKJKJK!!!! Thanks. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) pictures im going post a few pics when I get the scaner fix my whole family can draw (my grandad was a ark e tect my mum (well ok she can draw leave it at that) but my brother has grahpic dregee and so do my coisons) but I had a stoke as Ihave said before so I cant well not well anyway but the reson Im witeing this is to tell you one of my picture looks a lot like one of yours just not as good I think its but im not sure as I dont have time to look at it now just to tell u its not its more a copy of my brothers the only thing that looks the same it the head but I dint even know till just now when I was scaning though ur pics ive findshed two of the four im going to up look out for them in about a week:).... hope you wont get angery with me..... in a few years I will look out for your name in the top ten artests patick andrews? lol--Dannflow Talk! 03:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) he dosent (but he know I love redwall so for xmas he gave me a card which he painted must have painted for hours he gave my whole one too there is 11 pepole in my famiy) one of the pictures I did on photoshop so its on my computer I could put it up now photoshoped it I drew the character pasted in a back round blured it and pasted in a axe--Dannflow Talk! 04:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) shloud I post it now What do you think of this: Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hi... Hi sambrook! I'm new here and I was hoping to talk with some users, and get to know them. By the way, I love your art! --MERLOCK 00:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Cluny and denya Hey, I just uploaded a pic of denya, it's on my user page, tell me what you think! --MERLOCK 01:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) what was the lasted picture you uploaded? --Dannflow Talk! 03:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) oh and do you think I should upload two of the four or five fan art ive done? now or when I can scan the rest in? thanks --Dannflow Talk! 03:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ive uploaded one the one I did in photoshop pritty basic for photoshop tho did it quick puting up better one when my scaner is working see my user page to see give feed back please--Dannflow Talk! 05:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sambrook? Why do you comment on everyone's art except mine? It ain't fair! Wahahahaha! Nah just joking there, but why am I the only commentless drawer? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Well matey I made a deal with Kalmia Polifolia (I hope that is how to spell her name.) My new character fits perfectly in with her story. So me and her are sharing the writing.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by that?--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I did upload another but it dosent matter--Dannflow Talk! 20:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Touched by magic Hey, sambrook, My new fanfiction Touched by magic is up, if you want, you can check it out. I haven't got much done yet. random hey. I know this is random but I love the movie on your user page! Arrowtail Talk! 23:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Um.... I want you to draw a squirrel? I still don't know what you mean.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 03:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) What I want you to draw is Tanvar the my instructions are on your talk page.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) love ur new pic q tho when I scan the images in (when our scaner gets fixed ) I wa know how to make a back round how did you do it? or do you think I sholud stick with pasteing in a back round and if I do it can I do it on photo shop?--Dannflow Talk! 03:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) oh I gt a shadeing tool thanks any hows do you mind if I try to copy one or two of them I wont upload just for praktice( not spelled right I know)--Dannflow Talk! 04:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) thanks--Dannflow Talk! 05:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New Picture!! Yay, another piece of drawing done, here's the link Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sig A member on Warriors wikia helped me make me sig.... --Bluestar'sSecondDeputyThe Redwall Abbey and Clans Hiya... Any more criticisms? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) It's 6:30 here.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I want you to! Yes, yes!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I know!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) BTW Your page explaining how to customize your sig is REALLY helpful! Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Request Headline text Can you please draw a picture of a .... A young mousemaid of about 16 . here are some things that might help you .... she is a sister , assisant infirmary assistant , gentle , annd please make her have the dignity and poster of an abbess for she was raised by one . it ties in with a story i'm writing . u might see it someday . it's redwall of course . here is my email , i don't have a wiki account yet ( it won't let me for some reason , it's not my age though ) here is my email , actually , post it on your talk page , i'll just copy it . can u make her standing in front of the abbey , please . holding martin's sword . please do this for me . you might be helping in the making of a future redwall novel . i'm planning on sending it to brian jaques to publish as part of the redwall series . oh , and don't forget , she's wearing a habit . ( again , she's a sister ) if you need it , her name is sirrah . Oh , and i love your drawing . Sirrah Ooo. Sounds like fun :)(Glad you like my artwork that much :D :D ) Ill get right to it as soon as I finish the one I am currently doing. Is it Ok if its Digital? I don't do regular paints and colored pencils. :Anyways, Thanks a ton ^^ Oh any particular position you want her to be standing in? :and what way is she looking? thanks again! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Here you go Sirrah! Best of luck! :(hope you can get an account soon Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 16:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) sambrook and korav scetch about that, may I use it in my signature? I'm looking for a good picture... Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) um... could I try to copy and save as a backround the night sky? if not that fine I may or may not upload it will put ur name round the edges if I do as I will be looking from ur picture back to the one I will do if I have pirmisson to do that--Dannflow Talk! 21:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) art request Hey sambrook, art request. Can you make a computer colored picture of Bane for me? You can find his description on the first paragraph of ShadoWolveS. I thought it would be cool if his head was to the side but his eyes were toward you. (Remember his teeth!) and if you make an outfit for him, could it be brown with a kind of kilt thing that's longer in front and back and shorter at the sides? (sorry it's so complicated.) I may have a pick of mine up soon where you can see how I made his outfit. Thanks. --MERLOCK 01:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, there is one thing about my version that's awful though. His heads way to big! LOL!--MERLOCK 02:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ok thanks Ive upload one cheak it out didt use any 3d stuff on it didt have time on the otter drew it with my mouse if you want me to delete it just say--Dannflow Talk! 04:14, 24 February 2009 (UTC) feed back please Okay You make me an achive page and I'll update my stories tomorrow.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Scanner issues. Hey sambrook, I don't know how to work our scanner since dad got his new computer, so I'm gonna make a simplified pick of Bane for you to look at on that crummy paint program. (LOL, it is pretty crummy!) --MERLOCK 21:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Help!!! I need a picture of Fiona. Someone help me please!!!!--Fiona Fox Bane pic and book Sweet! the pick will hopefully be up in about a half hour or so. Hey, have you read the mismantle books? I read on silverhawk's page that it's a lot darker than redwall, I kinda want to check it out.--MERLOCK 23:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) How do you copy and paste?Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update Taggerung Quest, And, In case you haven't heard I finished MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again part 2. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I think I need some help. I put my user link in color but when I did, the link wouldn't work. The same thing happened with my talk page link. Help Please! --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona Fox Fiona has red fur with light blue eyes.She has a big red tail.She wears a long orange dress with a orange belt.In that belt is a long dagger.She also wears a blue cape. With orange slipers. Her claws are cut short.Behind her is Castle Marl! There's Fiona Fox for you! Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!!! Bane pic Hey sambrook, my picture of bane is up on my user page. Can you make him holding a poleaxe please? It would have a white blade, that's all really, other than it being kinda beat up looking. He also has a broad belt with a silver buckle. P.S. could you help me out? I dunno how to put my pics in the Fan Art category.--MERLOCK 18:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Drawing Request Um, a ghost otter with a sword... if possible with a spirit Martin the Warrior. Background, hmm, nighttime in the Great Hall of Redwall Abbey. In a tunic, and, again, an otter. Thanks, SB, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) One rule- it has to be done within the next year. Otherwise, I'll have to find someone else. So, you have until 12:00am on 1/1/10 to complete it. If it's done before, though, I can still use it... Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sambrook. Can I make a signature template of my own? Because yours didn't really work when I was doing Emerlis' siggy. And if I can, how can you make the page and have it link back to your user page like your Sig template? Wait, I'll just try something...User:Mauran AxestripeMauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I have two Q about this picture 85px first thanks for this my brother showd me how to make it look almost the same as four I have two qeuestions about the as I said up there first:what dose three and four say? second:what dose five say and do you think I could do five with photo shop? thanks I wont be posting any as our scaner IS STILL not working:( oh ps I like but I agree with Z R on the green tail :)--Dannflow Talk! 18:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) the picture up the top of the section by the title I put it there Im asking what they say and do you think that I could do Five with photoshop? --Dannflow Talk! 23:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) well thanks and Qeustion I cant remember what one picture five that is do you think thats oable in photoshop?--Dannflow Talk! 00:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Reply Hmm.... whatever anyway. Background is the tapestry, I guess. Otter looks impatient, Martin looks lost. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE: URGENT!!!!!! I take it you got the blog message? What should I do about Tirborath? It's your story. Maybe you move it ontoo your blog and I email you updates? I'm stopping work on Tagg Quest so I can work on Tirborath, as a note. GTG- I ll talk tonighht. I just got off comp. restriction, so it's gonna be big, making up 4 lost time. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Tirborath So are you OK with the above? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Love It!! Love it!!!--20:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Picture Hey, so, is the pick of Bane giving you any trouble? I've never seen a picture of a wolf on your page, but there kinda like foxes, and your really good at foxes. (Sorry If I'm bothering you XP) --MERLOCK 00:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) GASP! YOU'VE GOT THE SKETCH DONE! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can you scan the sketch? please please please please please please please! --MERLOCK 00:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Someone New!! We have a new Redwall fan up here Sambrook!! Seagull The Bold. You can help him out on his sigh at the in of his post.--Fiona The Traveler YAY Woohoo!!!! I don't hate it! I LOVE IT! l.o.v.e LOVE IT! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I can't wait to see it in color!)--MERLOCK 02:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) How old are you? Hey, I was just wondering how old you are, I'm thirteen. --MERLOCK 02:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Fourteen, wow. Your younger than I thought. (You draw really good for fourteen years to!) --MERLOCK 02:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Grr, I wish I could, but I hear that there are some bad pictures on that site. I might start my own web page though. I'd give you the address, because it would probably be really hard to find! If I make one it probably won't be for a couple of years though, depending on whether or not you have to pay to make it. --MERLOCK 02:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Are you serious? It wasn't meant for art purposes? Wot was it for then? And what do you use now?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Agaiin --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update Big update on touched by magic, also on shadowolves. (could you leave a comment? I'm not getting any XP) --MERLOCK 22:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Poems 2! Hey, fan Poems2! is up, tell me if you want any of your work on it, and I'll post it (Hey, can I put 'these eyes' on it?) I've already got one of mine up, comment if you wish --MERLOCK 17:31, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thank you so much sambrook! I may put pictures up with them to, mostly by other users, (With their permission of course!!) because I of course don't have time to make pics for every single poem I put up! PS, can I put this one up with it? (after I get Maurin axestripe's permission at least, I think it's mauren axestripes.) --MERLOCK 18:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks sambrook! You've never done an up-close pick of someones head/eyes have you? --MERLOCK 21:00, 9 March 2009 (UTC) PS, how's the pic coming? You my friend are quite the artist but one thing, you don't have to comply but could you possibly give him a shirt? (P.S. could you put that in sig format)? Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 13:54, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ahhh if you remember awhile back a month or so ago photoshop came up and you didnt think I had cs verions well as it turns out...... you were right! I have photoshop 7 the old verion not the cs or the elments verion sorry about the mistake its my brother that has the full one of the cs verions 'I think for he has a better version that me by far' I founded out because I was was broseing wikipedia and found my versoin im glad Ive got that off my chest I brought myslef some knew penicls today so at the monment I iam drawing as I type but.. It is ture I can make gifs a moving picture for 7 old had a sister progarm with in photoshop I dont know why but It opens another window inside photoshop anyhow the progarm is called photo shop image ready so I say hence fourth I am sorry ye were right my humble aplloinese --Dannflow Talk! 07:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ...... oh and soooo sorry about the grammer and spelling ''' never be good at either Deyna Swordmaid Here!! Hey,Sambrook! I'm Deyna Swordmaid. Can you draw me a picture of Deyna? She is a otter wearing a crimson dress,a black belt,and gold rings on her arms. She carries twin swords on her back or with a long bow on her back. She stands in a fast flowing river,up to her knees in Moosflower Woods. She also has brown eyes and a short pony tail to her neck. So,can you draw her?--Deyna Swordmaid pic's hi there Sam one Qeuestion to do with your pictures as an exsapmple Spelling it wrong agian Ill take do you fill the difent places in with color and then shade them or do you use you pen tablet to color them and shade em or is it a bit of both or none? basicly what im saying is how do '''you color ur images--Dannflow Talk! 00:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) becuse by brother said I can use his pen tablet if I wanrt to its a wacom tablet or soming like dat thanks thought so im using my brothes wacom he says there the best you can get:)--Dannflow Talk! 04:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) is this ok? just wondering if not i will change it thancks--liamloga Talk! 14:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!! Thanks for the pic Sambrook!! It....is.....AWESOME!!!!--Deyna Swordmaid 00:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC)[[User:Deyna Swordmaid|Deyna SwordmaidDeyna Swordmaid